Esmeralda Gilbert
Esmeralda 'Esme' Naomi Gilbert is the former main female protagonist of CSI: LPD. At the beginning of the series we are introduced as Esme at the age of fifteen, she was a young happy girl enjoying her life while in collage with friends and family close to her heart. In family photos around the Gilbert home she was entered attention by being the only child of the generation line, Esme had sucked all the love to her parents and often always got what she wanted. By other members of the Gilbert name, 'Daddy's girl' was her nickname when growing up as it signified a strong bonded relationship was grown between the two characters. Esme has been struggling to lead a normal life ever since her father, Grayson had died on call from the police force on a hit and run of town. Her life also changes drastically as she takes on the challenge on becoming a detective, wishing to follow the footsteps of someone who she once called her 'hero,' her father. A star student, was how Esme was described while being educated at school of Lymington, She was very popular around campus sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress sometimes though. While living in her birth town her best friends were shown to be named as Lindsey, Caroline and Bonnie. Lindsey was said to be best friend as throughout the series Esme currently rents a room of her flat. Unlike most relationships when knowing when not to tie the knot is a safe bet and never want to see them again is simple and understanding but with Esme she had stayed a close relationship with her ex boyfriend Damon who supported her through the decisions she was making about becoming a detective. Her actions and beliefs throughout the series have been most influenced by her on-and-off romantic relationships with Stefan. Since a devastating death occurred, Mrs Gilbert had decided it was best her daughter had started a new life somewhere where the past never haunted her and she was able to look forward to things when around the corner. They both moved to Pennsylvania, Philadelphia but when graduating Esme moved back to Lymington and rented a place with a friend. She attended Priestlands School before the pilot where she was a cheerleader, honor student, and one of the most popular girls in the school. Esme wanted to become a great writer and she has a diary in which she writes everything that happens in her life. At the begining of season 2 we are introduced a character named Tom who is show to be her husband of two years, they met on holiday while dancing at a night club in Greece. They both were planning to processed with a new family memeber and were succsessful, with love and passion towards eachother little did she know that in fact Tom was all fake, he was in fact her moniter after finding passports and an old military photo of him it was said that he had been protecting her ever since Grayson had died. Esme loved Tom, aswell as Tom loving Esme. When finding out about him she is told about Bethany a young girl who Tom had guided in his teens. They both work things out and are stronger through the series. Early life: Esme was born to Grayson and Lorna Gilbert on 22nd July 1992 in Lymington, she was a single sibling and lived at 102 Samber Closer peacefully, for fifteen years anyway. She was often nicknamed a daddy girl as he often praised her a lot and protect her from everything. Later on, we find out that at the age of ten Esme had heard noises coming from the basement of her home, as she discovers blood on the floor of a locked room where she was forbidden to be, Grayson caught his daughter and told her to return to 'mummy.' Brian explains to her that her father and him had been on a case about a serial killer threatening to bomb the town. Mr Gilbert had killed that man for information which in fact reward him as Chief of Hampshire police. On December 22, Esmeralda was aged around fourteen and a freshman at Priestlands School and was helping her town prepare for the Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. While she was making hot chocolate, Bonnie threw a snowball at Elena and revealed that her father was taking her on a trip, meaning that Bonnie would miss Christmas with her friends. During her sophomore year, She had began a love romance between a footballer of school named Damon. her oldest friend with whom she formerly shared a crib. At a bonfire, the two of them get into an argument where, afterwards, she calls her parents to pick her up. Cheerleading was something she enjoyed as it was run down the family her mother was a cheerleading for Priestlands swell as her aunt Jenna but quit when the death of her father spread around town as she wanted to focus of grieving them succeeding. Personality: Esme, she's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy, judgmental, selfish, at times prying into other peoples' business, Elena is also athletic and a cheerleader. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Esme's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". She is always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Caroline calls her the mothering type. Like her mother, Esme believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over Grayson's death. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Esme can also be a hypocrite, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed as the seasons continue, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering, if not controlling, manner Esme exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. Physical Appearance: Physically, Esme is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6'' (168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Esmeralda's fashion sense is much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. She favors wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colors and Converse sneakers. She does though primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. In many shots we see her wear a badge of the england flag on many jackets which was a symbol to indicate that her father was always with her. Relationships Stefan Kingsely- (Stesme) Stefan and Esme had an on-an-off relationship together during season one, they often flirted during on patrol and shared a close bond while talking and often finished eachother's sentences. Esmeralda had no idea that Stefan was already in a relationship with Tara which put stefan of Esme for a while but they both shared a sexual tension but ended at the end of season 2. Tom Dierden- (Tosme) Tom is Esme's moniter. She falls into bed with him against her better judgment. A decent guy with chiseled features, Sarah had never been involved with a supportive and solid man like Tom. They married before season 2 and planned a baby together, she goes through with the pregnancy and he supports her and protects her from the evil. Name: * The name Esmeralda has an American meaning. * Esmeralda is in fact a Spanish baby name for men and woman. * Esme is French. * Esme is also used as a short form for the feminine name Esmeralda. * Gilbert, which is her surname is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Trivia: * Esmeralda is right handed. * She took French as a subject while in school but never quite understood it fluently. * Her boob size was the largest at one point while at school. * Esme's car is a 2008 Ford Escape SUV * When calling or texting she has an iPhone 6 and a background cover of her father and her when little. * She calls Brian 'Bry' * Being a writer was something she always dreamed of doing but never came around to follow through. * Witness a gun shot while her father was dead. * Back at home she pets a cat named Pearl. * Only had three boyfriends through her whole life * She doesn't like to drink Chardonnay and likes eating eggplant. *